A Lonely Place To Die
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Rudy are mountaineers whom find a young Serbian girl trapped in a small underground chamber in the wilderness. The group discover the young girl was kidnapped and wanted alive and struggle to keep her safe, now that they are the next target being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have lots of stories that I have to finish, but I just **_**HAD**_** to post this new story based on a movie called 'A Lonely Place to Die'**

**And please review if I should continue and what stories you want me to update! Thanx and enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

"Come on, we should go to the top!" I grab hold of a sturdy rock and hoist myself upwards, carefully placing my feet on different rocks.

"Kim, we should just start heading back." Jack calls up to me.

I turn back and loosen my grip on the orange rope, letting it slip through my hand. The wind blows through my hair, leaving knots as I land beside Jack.

"Alright, but we've got to tell Rudy." He nods. "Rudy!" I wait a moment for a response. "He must be higher than we thought."

"Rud-AAH!" I scream as I fall backwards, stopping about three meters away from where I began. The rope is caught on something, thankfully.

"Kim, are you okay?" I look up to see Jack grasping the rope the best he can, trying to pull me up.

"I'm fine, but what happened, because I know I didn't just fall." I question, pulling myself up.

"You were standing on a rope that Rudy was pulling up." He lifts me up beside him.

"Thanks." I respond shyly, as he is new to the group, and I don't know him well.

zZz

"You're back!" Milton smiles and hugs me.

"How was the trip?" Jerry asks, opening the door for us.

"Just fine." I reply, gently holding my severely scraped elbow.

"Are you okay?" Eddie puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Just tired, so I'm going to bed." I try not to be rude, hoping I wasn't too harsh.

Let's just hope tomorrow's big trip is better.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I wasn't sure how to write it out, but anyways….. should I continue?**

**What story should I update next?**

**Thanx and please review? ;)**


	2. Follow the Bubbles

**Yada, yada, on with the story ;)**

**Kim's POV**

I take a sip of my water bottle and turn to Jack.

"So, how do you like the great outdoors?" I lift my arms in the air and gesture to our surroundings.

He smiles at me and looks around, "it's nice."

"That's good." I start shaking with nerves; it's hard to focus when you're around an attractive guy.

"You cold?" He straightens and passes me a blanket.

"Thanks." I reply, slowly drawing my hand out to take the blanket from him.

"Alright, I gotta whizz." Jerry stands up and begins walking away.

"JERRY!" I hiss, "thank you for sharing!" I yell sarcastically.

"NO PROBLEM!" He waves, still walking away.

I turn back to Jack and wrap the blanket around me. To be honest, I _was_ cold, you know, since it is fall and all, but I was too shy to say anything of it.

"Okay, is everyone alright with leaving in five minutes?" Rudy asks everyone. A group of yeah's and sure's were exchanged before everyone started packing up.

"Guy's get over here!" Jerry's voice sounds through the forest.

"What is it?" Milton asks curiously.

"I hear something!" Jerry yells. I sigh and walk towards his voice, since I can't see him. Once I reach him I stop and listen.

"I don't hear anything."

"SHH!" Jerry shushes me. I wait and listen again, only to hear birds chirping and the wind ruffle the leaves in the trees. Then I hear it.

"Jerry, it's not a _something_, it's _someone_." I turn back to the group, "Jerry wasn't kidding, there's someone out there!"

"What?" Everyone starts rushing over.

When I hear the sound more clearly, I gasp and cover my mouth. "No." I whisper. I step forward and wait for another call, and when I do hear it I run for it, charging forward, desperate to find the source of the pleads.

There's an air pipe.

"Hello?" I jump and look to my left, Jack is crouching down beside me.

Another yelp sounds and I begin digging with my hands.

"Whoever is down there is wanted alive." Rudy begins digging with me. "Wood."

There is wood under the soil. "Find the edges!" Jack yells, wiping away the dirt. I find one and begin pulling it up, allowing the others to find the other edges and corners and they begin lifting it with me. We flip it over and away from the hole created in the ground.

"Oh, my, God." Milton covers his mouth and closes his eyes.

A small girl cowers in a corner of the square hole, shaking, covered in dirt and looks to be traumatised.

"Okay, it's okay." Milton stays calm and inches himself into the hole. "We're not going to hurt you, it's okay, We're going to help you." He leans closer and she stares at him for a moment before jumping into his arms and burying her face in his neck.

"Okay, come here let's get her out of there." Jack opens his arms out and Anna takes his hands as Milton helps her up to him. I look away at the thought of Jack opening his arms to me. My cheeks become hot and I clench my fists before turning back towards the group. Milton is crouched down to Anna and stroking her face lightly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Milton asks her. "My name is Milton."

"A-Anna." She whimpers and hugs Milton again.

"It's okay Anna, you're safe now." He smiles warmly at her.

zZz

"What now?" Eddie questions no one in particular.

"Well," Rudy takes out a map, "Well we're here, twelve miles South, South-West of Antilique, and nearest place is Annan Mor. If we go from this route here and head east along the Scimitar oceans we get to the river, then go back to the village, are about 15 maybe 20 miles along."

"Can't we use a phone, phone for help?" Jerry asks.

"In these mountains?" Rudy looks back to the map.

"Did you say it was 15 miles to the village Rudy?" Eddie asks.

"Well we can take a faster route. We're only two miles away from Devil's Drop." Rudy tells us.

"Devil's Drop? What is that?" I pipe in.

"The only way to breach the ridge. It's a sheer cliff face about 500 foot straight down, but from there is only a four mile hike to Annan Mor." Rudy explains. "We can climb down and get to the village for help and from there we can get a helicopter out to come and pick up the rest of you."

"Okay. Just stick to the map so the helicopter can find you." I finish.

zZz

Rudy and I run through the forest towards the 'Devil's Drop' as fast as we can. I just follow Rudy, since he's the expert, but I still can't help but feel as if something bad is going to happen, the name if the drop just makes my stomach twist with nerves. Anna Is our responsibility now and we have to get her to safety.

"Here it is." Rudy announces. He set up the rope and turns to me. "Do you want to go first?"

I take the gear from him, "yeah." I strap myself into the gear securely and nod my head at Rudy before leaning back and heading downwards. I careful of where I place my feet when I grip the rope tighter and , pushing off of the solid surfaces and back into the air and down again; it's almost like a swing. I continue descending until I have no more rope left to use.

"Rudy, there's no more rope left!" I call up to him.

"Can you manage until I get down?" He asks.

"I think so!" I let the rope's end out of my belt and clutch it for dear life, as I try to find a place to rest and wait for Rudy. I let go of the rope and drop to a smaller cliff coming out of the drop.

"How is it?" He asks.

"It's really scary Rudy!" I confess, still far from reaching the ground.

"Alright, I'm coming down!" He notifies me.

I wait a while, continuously gripping different rocks to reassure myself that I won't fall. I hear a sharp snap and my eyes widen as a flash of orange flies by me.

"RUDY!" I scream as I realise I saw his orange coat. I begin to shake, scared that what I saw wasn't a hallucination, but reality. I cautiously look over the edge of the small land I'm on and look down, only to confirm my thoughts, he didn't survive, he couldn't have; he landed right on sharp rocks, he's gone. I try and find foot-holes so I can climb down, with no avail. I have to get down somehow, so I wing it and begin placing my feet in different places, lightly pushing down to see if I can step down completely and find my way to safety.

A rock flies past me, splashing into the small body of water below. Another rock falls, just missing my head, also splashing into the water. And then another, which unfortunately strikes me in the head and knocks me into the air; but I was lucky to fall in the water along with the rocks.

All I see is darkness, all I feel are the bubbles floating around me.

_And then I catch my chance to find the surface, just follow the bubbles._

watch?v=5htx0MgxEDo Check out my video on YouTube for KICK!


End file.
